fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Peach and Daisy's True Origins Revealed/Restoring the Fairy Kingdom
(Later, Team Fantasy, their allies, and the citizens of the Fairy Kingdom returned to the Element Temple and Mario finally placed the Elemental Stone on the altar again. Then a bunch of colorful lights surrounded the Fairy Kingdom and after it died down, everyone calmly recognized Peach and Daisy again while Peach and Daisy recognized their friends again) Peach: I just feel like I remember you guys again…. Daisy: Me too…. Heroes: Yeah…. (Rosalina nods and spoke to Peach and Daisy) Rosalina: I sensed that the villains have already told you before about what your true heritage is. Daisy: Yes…. Peach and I are, in fact, the Fairy Princesses of the Fairy Kingdom. Peach: And that we were also betrothed to Mario and Luigi. Daisy: That’s right. Peach: But why didn’t our wings come back yet? Rosalina: Because the Elemental Stone will restore them. (The heroes got confused) Ace: What do you mean? Rosalina: The only way Peach and Daisy can get their wings back is to find true love, and they have thankfully found true love in Mario and Luigi. (The heroes looked at Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy in calm amazement) Charmy: So, love found a way. (The two couples smiled softly, glad to know that Peach and Daisy will get their wings back later. Then Peach and Daisy asked away to Rosalina) Peach: But why didn’t you tell me and Daisy the truth on why you had to erase our memories of our heritage? Daisy: Yeah, why? (Rosalina calmly and gladly explained) Rosalina: Because none of us nor I wanted you both to be easy targets to the Kingdom of Darkness. And if I hadn’t put you both in the flower that day, the villains would’ve kidnapped you and made you marry Vanitas and Dr. Facilier. Daisy: So, we had to sacrifice our memories of our heritage to save us. Peach: Yeah…. (They smiled softly) Peach: We understand now. And thank you. Daisy: And thank you again for helping us restore our memories. (The heroes nod a “You’re welcome.” Then they noticed the the Fairy Kingdom and the areas affected by the darkness were partially restored) Snake: Why issssn’t it backssss to normal completely? Billy: I thought everything would be restored by the Elemental Stone? Rosalina: It will. But the Elemental Stone alone isn’t enough. (Ebrum and Like realized along with everyone else) Ebrum: By jove, Peach and Daisy’s singing can help fix all of this! Like: And then Peach and Daisy’s wings will be restored! Rosalina: Exactly. And by their and Mario and Luigi’s true love for each other can help restore the Fairy Kingdom and the world with the Elemental Stone with them singing together. Cream: So, true love’s song can restore it? Rosalina: As well as after their song, a traditional true love’s kiss by mine and the Elemental Stone’s blessing. (Understanding, the heroes turned to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy in calm encouragement) Rosalina: How about you sing your love song you sang on the night you both reunited? (The two couples calmly thought it over as the heroes encouraged them) Sonic’s group and Fairy Kingdom citizens: Yeah, guys. Basil, Dawson, Louis, and fireflies: Go on. Kanga and Fidget’s groups: Yeah! Popple’s group: Sing your hearts out! Bowser’s group: Come on! Mario’s group and friends: Go for it! Figment: Sing it loud, sing it proud! (Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy happily gave in) Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: Very well. (The heroes cheered while the serious members of Team Fantasy just smiled calmly and proudly at them. Then after that ended, they see the sun starting to rise slowly and then Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy sang their love song together, sometimes taking turns) Peach: You will be our wings Daisy: You will be our only loves Peach and Daisy: You will take us far Beyond the stars (Suddenly, the heroes see the Elemental Stone glowing calmly and brilliantly. And to their happiness, both the Elemental Stone’s power and the song is reviving the floral life in the Fairy Kingdom) Peach: Guys, it’s working! Daisy: The darkness is going away! Mario and Luigi: Indeed! Rosalina: Keep going, you four. (The two couples resumed singing) Mario and Luigi: Let us be your wings Peach and Daisy: You will lift us high above (Then more floral life is being restored) Figment: Magnificent! (The powers and singing continued) Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: Everything worth dreaming of Will soon be ours (Figment exclaimed happily again) Figment: Yeah! Incredible! (The powers and singing continued on) Peach and Daisy: Anything that we desire Anything at all Everyday you’ll take us higher (Then the citizens of the Fairy Kingdom, as well as Mario’s group and friends, glowed a bit, realizing their powers are restored as the sun continued to slowly rise some more) Tiff: Our powers are fixed! Sonic: As well as our flying abilities! Team Rocket: Wonderful! (Then Mario and Luigi finished the song) Mario and Luigi: And we’ll never let you fall (Then, as soon as the song ended, the Fairy Kingdom and the areas were completely restored for good and the Elemental Stone’s glowing calmed down as morning officially came, on the second day of Spring. Even the Kingdom of Darkness disintegrated for good. Seeing this, the heroes cheered a bit and Rosalina turned to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy) Rosalina: You now have mine and the Elemental Stone’s blessing. Both your love is true. (Glad to hear that, Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy tenderly kissed on the lips and after that ended, the Elemental Stone glowed a bit and after that ended, everyone and even Peach and Daisy saw, to their happiness, Peach and Daisy’s wings are back again) Peach: Our wings! Daisy: They’re back again! Peach and Daisy: We can fly again! (Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy then happily flew together around the Fairy Kingdom as the heroes cheered. Then they landed and kissed again) Coming up: The finale; Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy finally marry. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies